


Reunited

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: What happens when Jason and Sam are reunited one last time?
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Sam McCall
Kudos: 1





	Reunited

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Reunited  
Characters: Jason and Sam and mentions of Lucky, Elizabeth, Carly and Jax.  
Pairings: JaSam  
Rating/Warnings: PG, AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: What happens when Jason and Sam are reunited one last time?  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH or claim to and I make no money for writing this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and for everyone who reads and reviews. Also, this fic doesn't follow canon very much.  
Words: 254 words without title and ending.

*Reunited* JaSam Drabble

It felt so good to be back in his arms. She had missed the way it felt, not only to be held by him, but also how it felt to be loved by him.

They had been apart for four years and now they were back in each other's lives for good and in the best way.

They were going to get married and this time no one was going to stop them. Elizabeth and Lucky had moved out of state with the kids.

Sonny was dead and Carly was focusing on making her marriage work with Jax and she had become good friends with Sam this time around.

So Carly had decided to stay away so that Sam and Jason could get married. They had invited her but when she had taken one look into Sam's eyes she had known that there was no reason for her to be at the wedding.

She would come around when they got back from their honeymoon and was looking forward to that.

As Sam looked into Jason's eyes, she smiled as he pulled her into a kiss, their hands bumping as they wrapped their arms around the other person's neck.

It was like the lyrics from that song. _Reunited and it feels so good…_

They lay in bed a little while later and Sam stared down at the symbol that meant she was finally Mrs. Jason Morgan, her wedding ring.

Moments later the two of them closed their eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
